


In a Corner of My Soul

by restfield



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restfield/pseuds/restfield
Summary: Banner for DragonsPhoenix's storyIn a Corner of My Soul.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In a Corner of My Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194809) by [DragonsPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix). 



[Click to see full-size](http://orig00.deviantart.net/97d3/f/2016/366/4/d/in_a_corner_of_my_soul_by_restfield-datnxj0.jpg)


End file.
